The Last Day
Summary NEVER IS A VERY LONG TIME - is willing to go to extraordinary lengths to prevent from being a victim of ’ plan to break the curse. Damon’s actions put him at terrible odds with and the tension that started brewing between the brothers over their differing opinions of how to help save Elena’s life blows up into full-scale conflict. returns to Mystic Falls after receiving a disturbing phone call. With the full moon marking the arrival of the sacrifice ritual, Stefan and Elena spend a romantic day together — afraid it might be their last. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Joseph Morgan as * Michaela McManus as Jules * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Co-Starring thumb|300px|Promo thumb|300px|right|Webclip Quotes *'Elijah: ''(To Damon about Elena) '"The problem, Damon. You talk a good game but you don’t actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And 'never' for a vampire? It's a very long time." ---- *'Elena: (To Stefan) '"I'll never be able to watch 'Bambi' again." ---- *'Stefan:' '(To Elena') "If it was my choice I'd want to be with you forever." ---- *'Elena: (To Stefan) "I was supposed to grow up. Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and now it's all gone. I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." ---- *'''Klaus: ''(To Damon) ''"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50-50 guess on who." ---- *'Damon:' "Elijah’s an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You don’t believe this guy." *'Stefan:' "What do you want me to do Damon? Elena made her decision. She’s choosing to trust Elijah. I’m going to put my faith in her." *'Damon:' "Why? She’s just going to end up dead." *'Stefan:' "Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I’m going to bet on someone instincts it’s going to be hers." *'Damon: '"Then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." *'Stefan:' "She chose to trust you too." *'Damon:' "Maybe you shouldn’t be so sure about her instincts." ---- *'Greta:' She's not dead...she's in transition. Soundtrack Gallery 220-1.jpg 220-2.jpg 220-3.jpg 220-4.jpg 220-5.jpg 220-6.jpg 220-7.jpg Trivia General * This episode marks Tyler biting Damon and Jenna becoming a vampire. * Antagonist: Klaus Cultural references * Bambi is referenced by Elena in 'The Last Day' **Bambi, the main character from the 1923 novel Bambi, A Life In The Woods written by Austrian author Felix Salten. In 1942, the story was adapted into an animated movie released by Walt Disney. Production Notes * Bonnie and Jeremy do not appear in this episode. * In the U.S, 2.68 million people tuned in to watch 'The Last Day' Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Damon-centric episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tyler Lockwood Category:Episodes featuring Caroline Forbes